Angel
by Wazzashi
Summary: Balthier x Penelo. Balthier has returned to Rabanastre after 5 years. While wandering through the streets, he meets a beautiful girl, who in his head he calls Angel. However, he doesnt realise that Angel is in fact Penelo.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

A/N: Okay so at last i've posted this, hope you all enjoy it and that its not too out of character.

Disclaimer: Characters and Places in FFXII are the property and ownage or whatever of Squareenix. They don't belong to me. :(

* * *

Angel [A Balthier x Penelo fanfic]

Chapter 1: Meeting

He wandered through Rabanastre, not sure why he had returned here after so many years. It had changed so much during that time. He could barely remember his way around. He stopped and looked around for someone to ask for directions and as he did, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She passed gracefully through the crowd of people, standing out like a comet in the obsidian sky. She wore a loose-fitting floor-length dress with three quarter length sleeves, and its russet tone complimented her honey skin tone and blonde hair perfectly. The light in her opal eyes nearly blinded him, as did her smile, but he did not lose his composure. He was, however, unable to look away. Rabanastre may have changed over the last five years but Balthier had not, and he decided he must have this girl, whom in his head he had nicknamed Angel. Life as a sky pirate was gratifying itself, but it couldn't beat this pristine beauty. As she glided forward, she glanced toward him and their eyes met for a brief moment. She didn't stop. She didn't have any second thoughts about him. Balthier decided he must stop her; he couldn't let this earth-bound angel walk away from him.

"Excuse me, miss" Balthier said in his suave leading man tone. He placed his hand on her arm, causing her to turn and face him. "Yes, sir?" she said enquiringly. Her eyes burnt into his soul, and he nearly forgot who he was. He asked, "I wonder if you would like to join me for an evening meal?" She replied without hesitation, "As I hadn't met you until just now I daresay that this concept hadn't entered my thoughts." Balthier, who was a sky pirate after all, was not expecting an answer like that and he told her so. "What did you expect?" Angel asked him, a playful smile on her face. She raised an eyebrow. Balthier's eyes twinkled in a flirty sky pirate way. "A 'yes' would have been a start" She chuckled. "Right. Well, at the moment I'm in a bit of a hurry. Maybe we'll meet again sometime. Farewell Stranger" She continued on through the crowd. Balthier called out "Wait! What was your name?" but she had already disappeared into the throng. "Well, that was a nice move, Balthier" he muttered to himself and began walking absentmindedly through Rabanastre. If he was lucky, he might find Angel again, but he didn't get his hopes up.

Penelo looked into the mirror and readjusted her dress and hair. _What was that about?_ She thought._ That man was strange indeed._ She flicked her braid over her shoulder. _The way he seemed to regard himself, the way his eyes seemed to regard me. I wonder who he was. What his story is. Why he came here. To Rabanastre, of all places! Why he chose me, of all girls! _She turned and walked over to her bed before collapsing onto it, deep in thought about her encounter with the strange, yet charming man with a crooked smile.

* * *

A/N: Wow its really short isn't it?? I promise the next one'll be longer, 'kay?  
Review, yes??


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

A/N: So i've at last completed chapter 2, i hope everyone enjoys where the story is going so far

Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own any of these characters,places etc... they belong to squareenix, i only own the epic plot twists

* * *

Angel [A Balthier x Penelo Fanfic]

Chapter 2: Dinner

Balthier collided with another man while absentmindedly roaming through Rabanastre. His head was filled with thoughts of the girl from before, Angel.

He struggled to regain his footing and looked up to apologise to the man. He saw who he had bumped into, and he would recognise that face anywhere. He hadn't changed at all in five years.

"Vaan!" Balthier exclaimed.

"Balthier?" Vaan asked with uncertainty.

Balthier smirked "The one and only!"

"How have you been?" Vaan asked "It's been too long!"

Balthier replied, "Yes it has, I am quite well, and by the looks of things so are you."

His voice became more solemn "How is Penelo?"

Vaan's eyes narrowed. "She's better than she was...before." He stared Balthier down.

"It was not a pleasant time. For anybody"

Balthier, with a sympathetic look in his eyes, said "Tell me."

Vaan looked off absently. "At first she wouldn't talk, or smile, she wouldn't eat, or do anything. She didn't even cry. She gradually grew more confident and happier too. It was ages before she forgave Ashe." He gave a sympathetic smile "I don't know if she forgave you. I haven't asked, I…I just don't want her to be like that again, with no light in her eyes..." He trailed off dramatically.

Balthier placed a comforting hand on Vaan's shoulder. "I want to see her. I want to apologise," he said "Would it be too much, too hard?"

"With Penelo it's hard to tell. She seems to be over it, but…," he shrugged "She's been through so much. It's possible she still hurts more than we know."

Balthier looked down remorsefully "I still think I should see her."

Vaan nodded "Okay, you may as well join us for dinner then. Ashe is staying with us at the moment so you can see her too. She'll be glad to see you again. Come On, it's this way" and he led the way through the streets of Rabanastre to the small house which he and Penelo occupied.

"Go into the washroom and freshen up" Vaan said to Balthier, who obliged.

Vaan went out to see Penelo, who was doing the cooking.

"Penelo, we've got another guest. Will there be enough food?" he asked her, stirring the gravy.

Penelo smiled. "Sure will! Good thing I made too many potatoes after all, huh?"

"I'll say." Vaan laughed.

Penelo started serving up. "Go and fetch the others, tell them food's up."

"Alright." said Vaan.

Penelo came into the small dining room. "Okay everyone, eat up!" She smiled at Ashe and Vaan. She sat down and her jaw dropped when she saw that the other person at the table was the man from earlier that day. His jaw didn't drop, but he must just have more control than Penelo, because his surprised smile spoke for itself. Penelo looked away.

She thought, _What could he possibly be doing here? He didn't know I would be here, from his expression. It makes no sense. _She started to cut up her potatoes and eyed the man curiously. "What did you say your name was?"

Ashe looked over at the man too, looked at Penelo uncomfortably, and then drew her eyes back to her meal.

The man cleared his throat. "Ahem…Balthier."

There was a clatter as Penelo's cutlery hit the table. "Excuse Me?!" she said, shocked.

He flashed her his leading man smile. "You've grown up Penelo."

_Oh that smile still gets me weak, _she thought. "Well, it has been five years." She said icily. "Why are you here?"

Vaan and Ashe were both looking at Penelo, watching her reaction to meeting again the man who had made her so miserable years ago. Penelo caught Ashe looking at her, and Ashe returned to gazing at her fork.

Balthier said "I bumped into Vaan while out roaming today"

Penelo gave Vaan the death stare. She hissed at him, "You knew about this?!" but then turned her attention back to Balthier. "Uh….well, I figured that. I meant why are you in Rabanastre?"

Balthier nearly laughed at Penelo chiding Vaan. He shrugged at her question. "That I couldn't say. I really don't know. But I've wanted to apologise to you for a really long time, sorry by the way, and seeing Vaan was like kismet"

Penelo put on a face of astonished hatred when Balthier said that. "Kismet?! You have got to be kidding me!" and with a loud scrape of chair and floor, Penelo had run out crying.

Ashe looked frightened out of her mind. Vaan looked like this was what he had expected. Balthier looked very surprised and said "So I guess that went…um...kinda bad"

Ashe nodded, "Yeah."

Balthier then put on a determined front. "I'll just have to try again later. Sky pirates never give up and never say never"

Vaan shook his head in disbelief, "Sky pirates never learn." He looked at Ashe. "And don't tell me you didn't notice he said 'never' three times in one sentence."

* * *

A/N: K so thats done now... oh and thanks to the people that reveiwed last chapter and favourited the story...you guys keep me from procrastinating

reviews, yes???


	3. Chapter 3: Uninvited

A/N: Chapter 3 is finally up!!! SO sorry that it took soooo long. Forgive me guys, i know you're eager to know more.

Disclaimer: I do not own my favourite people or places, curse you squareenix! But i own the plot twists.

* * *

Angel [A Balthier x Penelo Fanfic]

Chapter 3: Uninvited

Penelo washed her face, trying to rid herself of the embarrassment that she had experienced at the dinner table a few minutes before. Or maybe it had been an hour. She'd been in here a while. She didn't know how she lost her grip like that. She was usually much more resilient when she thought of him, she had even imagined what she would say. But when it came to actually saying it, his smile knocked her off balance.

_Why does he still have that effect on me? _She had thought so many times since she had seen him at dinner. _Why the hell did he come back? He was cryptic about that too._

She looked up at the mirror, and turned around startled. There was nobody there.

_I'm losing it,_ she thought, _I manage to avoid him for five years and then when he's here I start hallucinating! This is ridiculous. _She turned around and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. And then she jumped again. "You seem to be making a habit of showing up uninvited, don't you?" she said to Balthier.

He flashed Penelo his leading man smile as he leant against the wall in the hall. "I'll have you know, Pen, that I was invited. Remember? I met up with Vaan and he invited me."

She scoffed. "Well, I think you've outstayed your welcome. I'll show you to the door" She started to lead him to the door, but he caught her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere, until I get what I came for." He said to her, his breath smelling of her world famous potatoes.

"And what is that?" She asked, uncomfortable that he was suddenly so close. She was fighting the urge to hit him for having the impudence to throw her against a wall.

"I want to be able to have a conversation about what happened. To try to get you to understand, and for me to understand your point of view. I want you to forgive me, and I want for us to go back to the way things were before, but if that's not possible to be able to at least be civil with each other." Balthier looked at her with pain in his eyes, almost begging for forgiveness.

Penelo just laughed. "I've heard it all before, Balthier. You play the part very well, but I won't be fooled again." She turned to the kitchen door, which was open a crack. "It's rude to spy on people, guys. I would have thought you'd be more polite" She turned back to Balthier and said "I'd go find somebody else if I were you. I'm not interested"

She stomped on his foot before storming off to her room, leaving Vaan and Ashe in stitches as Balthier whined "But I'm the leading man! I choose the leading lady! And my foot hurts!"

* * *

Ashe, Vaan, and Balthier were standing around the bench in the kitchen. They were all eating chocolate cake. "So Balthier…what are you…going to do…next?" Ashe asked between mouthfuls.

Balthier shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea. I could try a number of things."

"Like what?"

"Like doing outrageous things to express my love, flowers, chocolates, pretty shiny things..."

"Oh she does like shiny things" Ashe said thoughtfully.

"But I'm not going to give up. I'm a sky pirate and sky pirates…"

"Never give up, and never say never?" Ashe finished for him.

"Yeah, that." He said, nodding. "I think I might go to bed, the chocolate cake doesn't help"

Ashe agreed and took his and her plate to rinse them. They both left Vaan in the kitchen, with a mouth stuffed with chocolate cake. "I love guilt food" he remarked.

* * *

Penelo lay in her bed wondering what the other three were doing. _Probably laughing to themselves about the whole thing. I swear this must have been a setup to get at me. A prank, or something. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven. He hurt me a lot. I wish I could forget._

* * *

_I wish I could forget. She made me feel so alive. I can't believe how much she's grown, how beautiful she is now. When I saw her at dinner, I could hardly believe she was Angel, Balthier_ thought to himself, lying in bed in the spare room. _I know what I'll do. _He continued to plan for a half hour, then he got up, went to the door, and walked out into the whispering wind.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories 1

Angel, Chapter 4.

Memories [1]

Authors note Sorry it took so long to get this up, guys. It's my final year of school, and so i have been concentrating on my studies. However it is nearing the end, and so i've been writing a bit more since i have less work to do. Hope you like this one, its quite short and is just to provide some background.

Hope you like it! R&R :)

* * *

Penelo smiled as Balthier leant forward and pushed back the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. They had been sitting here for some time now, telling jokes and getting to know each other even more. She told him about all of her most secret dreams, and so many stories, especially those about having to keep Vaan out of mischief.

She reached up and grasped his hand, pulling him in closer to share a kiss. They pulled apart after a time, and she nestled into his chest.

"I swear I could stay with you like this forever, Balthier," she whispered.

A smirk grew on his lips, and he replied, "That's because I play the leading man. You're my leading lady, Pen."

When he said that, her heart always melted. She sighed, and let herself get lost in his embrace.

* * *

Later that night, Penelo and Ashe were sitting on their beds, chattering over Penelo's date with Balthier.

"We've been together four months now," gushed Penelo "I honestly think we could have something really special."

Ashe laughed. "I completely agree. He sounds absolutely perfect for you. You are so very lucky, to have someone to care for you. I only wish Vaan would understand how much I care."

Penelo grimaced. She hated when Ashe would change the subject like that, detracting from the news that she was so excited about. However, she didn't want to seem like an uncaring friend, and said, "You should tell him. You know boys. They never understand any subtleties. You've got to tell them outright, otherwise they'll never figure it out."

"I don't know… I'd feel too shy and embarrassed, plus what if he rejects me?"

"Then move on, and find somebody else. You shouldn't waste all your grief on a man. Besides, from looking at the two of you together I doubt that would be likely."

This caused both of them to laugh, and Vaan who was two rooms down could hear it clear as anything, and supposed they were making fun of him.

* * *

Authors note So there it is...i hope you like it...I've got more coming very soon... chapter 5 is already written, and chapter 6 is on its way too. Thanks and i'm sorry it took so long.


	5. Chapter 5: Disappearance

**A/N: Here it is, guys! The eagerly awaited chapter 5. I had an exam today, and I think I did well, so hopefully my chapter is just as good! HAHA!**

**Once again, I do not own the game Final Fantasy XII or any of the characters, but I do own the recipe for Penelo's potatoes! They're really yummy! :P**

* * *

**Angel, Chapter 5**

**Disappearance**

Penelo had been awake all night, thinking of the days when Balthier didn't make her blood boil in anger, and when her heart wasn't broken. She couldn't handle just laying there anymore, and went out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she was returning to her bed, she noticed that the door to the room that Balthier was staying in was open a crack and the light was on. _I can't believe Ashe let him stay here_, she thought, _since when did he deserve our hospitality?_

She peered in the room, curious as to what he would be up to at this time of night, to find that there was nobody in the room. She stared about the room, _Well, that's strange._ _I didn't see him in the kitchen. Maybe he is with the others…_

She could hear Vaan and Ashe both snoring, and began to panic. _Where could he be? Why do I care? This guy completely ruined everything. I gave him everything I had, and he just…_

Her thoughts trailed off into nothingness when a cold draught blew over her bare shoulders, and rustled her nightdress. She turned around in the hall, and her mouth fell open when she noticed the front door was slightly ajar. Without thinking, she ran toward it, and jerked it fully open as though expecting him to be there. She shouldn't have been surprised to see the dark, empty street of Rabanastre, and Balthier nowhere in sight. She shuddered at the cold, and closed the door. She wandered back to her room, still in a daze. _So like him, _she thought, _to just walk out on me again. _"He could have said goodbye…" she whispered softly to herself.

Suddenly, she changed her direction. She quickly ran into the kitchen and penned a note to Ashe and Vaan.

_If you wake up and I'm not here, _

_I've gone looking for Balthier._

_Don't worry about me, everything will be fine._

_Love Pen._

She grabbed her coat from her room and left.

She didn't know what made her go after him, but she did. Penelo had no idea where he had gone, or if he would even still be anywhere in the city. She just wandered up and down the streets, hoping to find him. _I don't need him, _she thought, _But I'm still looking for him. Now that he's come back, I've just been mixed up all over. _

_

* * *

_

Penelo had been searching for ages, and was about to give up, when she turned a corner and saw Balthier heading back toward the house.

She called out to him, "Balthier!"

He did not hear her and continued walking. "Balthier! Turn around!" she called again.

This time her voice carried over the wind and he turned to face her.

"Penelo? What are you doing out here?" he asked, surprised to see her.

"Looking for you!" she answered. She was very frustrated at herself for coming out of the warm house to search for a man who she despised. "Where were you?"

He smiled bashfully. "I came to get you something." He held out something small wrapped in tissue paper.

She took it, her anger dissolving, and opened it tentatively.

A small crescent moon pendant on a black cord fell out, and she gasped. It was the same as the one that Balthier had given her when they first got together.

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. The one he gave her the first time had been thrown into the ocean during the argument that ended their relationship. She had always loved it, but it reminded her of him, so she was glad she didn't have it anymore.

Balthier smiled, wondering what she was thinking. _This pendant always meant something to her, I hope it can make her even give me a chance to apologise. What if she throws this one away too? _he thought, _I guess I tried. If this won't make her listen, I don't know what will. I'll leave her alone after this. _

"Balthier, I don't know what to do," she admitted, "This is a really nice gesture, but…Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm not even sure." There a long pause where nothing was said.

The two of them just stared at each other.

"Let's just go home." said Penelo.

And they walked back to the house together in silence.

* * *

**A/N: And there we are. Another short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway! :) Review please! I love reading them! **

**Love you All!**


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the long delay everyone. I've actually resolved to make updates every week from now on, and if i don't, feel free to hunt me down and bludgeon me to death with some blunt instrument. :P I hope very much you enjoy this chapter, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Perfect**

Ashe and Vaan were sitting at the table together at lunch, eating sandwiches and trying to figure out what had come over the other two during the night. Balthier and Penelo, who were both very awkward the previous day, surprised their friends by being very civil with each other at breakfast, perhaps even flirtatious.

"I mean, I don't get it," Vaan said, scratching his head, "She hated him yesterday."

Ashe looked out the window seeing her two friends sitting together, smiling and laughing. It made her laugh too.

"She was ready to kill him yesterday when he arrived," she said, "And yet, now they seem almost as though…"

"Don't get your hopes up, Ashe," Vaan interrupted sternly, "There is no way she has forgiven him yet."

Ashe blushed, "Yeah I know, but hopefully this is the beginning of them returning to normal."

"Ashe, no matter what happens, things can never go back completely to how they were! You of all people should know that!"

Vaan crossed his arms in frustration and looked away from her. Ashe opened her mouth, trying desperately to think of something to say. She could think of no comeback, or anything that could excuse her behaviour. She looked down at her plate, embarrassed. The two of them sat in silence for the rest of their meal.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the sun, Penelo and Balthier were deep in conversation.

"So being a sky pirate hasn't been as fun since you left? I thought never saying 'never' never got old!" Penelo said, her voice alight with amusement.

"It can sometimes get old," Balthier laughed, "If I said that it never got old, I'd have said 'never' and that would never do."

She smirked, "Stop saying 'never'! It's beginning to irk me."

"Fine, I'll change the subject then. What have you been doing since I've last seen you?"

"I keep myself busy looking after Ashe and Vaan."

"Is that so?" Balthier asked "I find that hard to believe."

Penelo chuckled. "No, really. Neither of them can cook, and Vaan has always been lazy. Its good for them really. Because I'm always trying to keep my mind occupied, they get out of housework and get to spend a lot more time together." She smiled, "I'm happy they're together now. Vaan seems so much more fulfilled these days, which is a blessing, I guess. I like to stay out of their way most of the day…" She trailed off and stared out into the distance.

Balthier noticed the sadness in her eyes and put his arm around her. "What's wrong, Pen?" he asked her.  
"We were so happy. Why did you do it?" she questioned him.

"Do we have to talk about this today? I don't want to spoil the perfect day we've been having."

She stared at him. "But I need to talk about it. I need to know."

"And we will talk about it," he reassured her, "Just not today."

Penelo got up angrily, and made to storm off, but Balthier got up and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go of me!" she said, struggling to get away, but his grip was firm.

"Penelo, don't go off mad."

A single tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at him, her face a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion.

"Let's leave the serious stuff for later," he suggested "Because, did you see Ashe and Vaan's reaction this morning? Let's have some more fun with them first."

He took a breath and gave her his leading man smile. "Plus, I don't want you to run out on our date. That would be most out of character. What kind of leading lady would you be then?"

There was silence for a moment, and then they both collapsed into each others arms, laughing uncontrollably.  
It was a perfect day.

* * *

**A/N: And of course, it was a perfect place to end the chapter. Next chapter, find out all the mayhem and outrageous stunts that Balthier and our Angel get up to to play with Ashe and Vaan. And there may even be a confrontation! Thanks for reading, hope to see you next update. And don't forget to story alert if you haven't already, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (I love hearing from you guys! Makes it feel worth the effort!) -Wazzashi**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories 2

**A/N: Okay everyone! Here it is! The cause of Penelo and Balthier's break-up is finally revealed! I'm really excited to see what you guys think, so hit me up with a review! :)**

**And as promised, another update coming next week! Happy reading :)**

**Angel**

**Chapter 7: Memories [2]**

The ocean was calm and quiet that day. The waves licked lazily at the sand, under a clear and cloudless sky. Penelo's feet nestled in the warm, golden shore and white foam washed gracefully over, causing the sand to collapse over her toes. Tears slid from her face, and into the water, becoming one with the sea, her emotions lost deep. Penelo remembered every detail. She would always remember that day.

She remembered the exact position of the sun, the shapes of the clouds, the number of seagulls. She could still recall what she was wearing, the way her hair was tied, and a pendant in her right hand. She could never forget how it felt, seeing the man she loved with her best friend, holding her, kissing her. She could not forget. She didn't know how. It would remain with her all her days. But if she could, she would've forgotten it in an instant.

Penelo was alone on the beach that day. The only sound apart from her crying was the seagulls and the waves. Her ears were ringing, and everything was muffled, blocked out by the sound of Ashe's giggles as they broke apart and Balthier turned around, startled. Penelo kept replaying it in her mind, helplessly, as though the event was the only memory her mind possessed.

She had been there for hours, since before the sun came up. She had come here to think, to clear her head. It was useless. Her brain and her heart could think of only one thing. And nothing else. There was nothing to stop her from standing here all day. The sun was still just coming up. A breeze blew soundlessly across her face, painfully cold. But nothing would distract her from the pain she already felt. She had hours and hours to stand here, lost in her thoughts._ How many times would it have to replay, before it didn't hurt anymore?_

"Penelo!" Balthier called out. He was marching down the beach with a desperate expression on his face.

Penelo didn't turn. She blinked rapidly, to prevent any more tears from falling, and remained silent. Balthier was now only about a metre away.

"Penelo…" he said again, softer this time. _What have I done?_ he thought,_ I have ruined everything. I'm such a fool._

This time she did turn around, and stared deeply into his eyes. They were full of sadness, longing and regret. She had no patience for his emotions, her own eyes were empty, devoid of feeling. The seagulls had all departed the scene, sensing the tension in the air, and the argument that was about to take place.

Penelo was surprisingly calm. She spoke softly, but in monotone.

"Is this the only time?" she asked.

Her breath did not catch and she didn't raise her voice. No spatters of sadness or any other emotion.

Balthier answered honestly, "No."

"Please explain why you did this," Penelo said, sadness growing present in her voice.

He shrugged, staring at the ground, knowing there was no chance of repairing their relationship, knowing that no matter what he said now, nothing could excuse his actions. Ashe was pretty it was true, she was drunk and threw herself onto him, yes, but why should that allow him to hurt Penelo. Of course, he didn't get an opportunity to say this to her. If the seagulls remained, at this point, they would have scattered. Penelo began yelling a myriad of insults at Balthier, throwing her arms in the air in anger. Sand flew everywhere as she stamped towards him, shouting in his face.

"You can't even explain yourself!" she yelled in exasperation, poking him in the chest accusingly. "You do this, and you don't even try to make excuses?"

Balthier shouted back, "You want me to treat you like a fool, by trying to make you believe some bullshit excuse?" He shook his head, and folded his arms.

Her face twisted in anger. "You have already made a fool out of me!"

She whirled around, and took off into the water, standing knee deep, the hem of her dress soaked through. She turned her head, and said to him, "I gave you everything, but now I see that it meant nothing." She held up the pendant, that was still clenched tightly in her right hand fist. "This," she began, "This was just a necklace. There was no feelings, no love behind it."

She pulled her arm back, and Balthier let out a quiet gasp, "No."

She threw the pendant forward and it flew through the air, and hit the water with a slight splash, before sinking into the blue, lost forever,

She let her arm drop as the wind blew her hair into her face. It covered her eyes, and the tears that were now coming fast out of them. Balthier could hear her sobs and took a few steps toward her. He reached out his arm to touch her shoulder, but dropped it quickly. He just stared sadly at her shoulders heaving from her crying.

At that moment she remembered Ashe, and turned swiftly to go find her. She needed to yell more. It wasn't really helping, but it seemed the right thing to do.

Balthier took a small step backward, trying to understand what she was about to do.

"Oh, get out of my way!" She yelled, kicking sand at him, and storming past him back up the beach.

Balthier just stood there, defeated, and watched Penelo vanish into the distance, deciding that it was time for him to return to his sky-pirate life.

* * *

**A/N: There it is guys, the break-up scene. With a long awaited plot twist! WOOOO! Can't wait to see what you think!**

**See you next chapter! Love you!**

* * *


End file.
